Guerra fría
by yoxitha94
Summary: Soyo estaba emocionada por presentarle su novio a Kagura, lo que no imaginaba es que ambos ya se conocían. Kagura debía mostrarle a su amiga como era realmente el hipócrita doble cara, Okita Sougo. Él por su parte debía cuidar su espalda para que la pelirroja no arruinara su relación con Soyo y su adinerada familia.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guerra fría.**

 **Chapter I**

 **.**

Kagura había conocido un chico increíble en el club nocturno más popular de la ciudad, su encuentro fue casual y divertido, incluso podría tomarse como un cuento de hadas moderno. Bailaron juntos un par de canciones, compartieron la cerveza y, cuando el local estaba por cerrar ambos se fueron a la casa del muchacho. Lo que menos hicieron fue dormir, a la mañana siguiente mientras la pelirroja buscaba sus prendas y se vestía, el joven preparó un desayuno liviano. Charlaron un rato hasta que la pelirroja decidió que era tiempo de irse y, él la despidió indicando un posible reencuentro con la frase: "Voy todos los viernes, espero verte ahí de nuevo. Bonita".

Iba una semana de aquel encuentro con dicho extraño, no recordaba su nombre o cabía la posibilidad que obviaran las presentaciones, ni tampoco recordaba del todo la charla, solo los detalles que le parecieron divertidos. No intercambiaron números telefónicos, él no se lo pidió y ella no se lo iba dar por gusto, no estaba desesperada por hablarle, pero si quería verlo una vez más, siendo la principal razón para volver al barrio bohemio de la ciudad.

Kagura despertó con el constante sonido del celular. Soyo había dejado al menos cincuenta mensajes en sus distintas redes sociales, tres llamadas perdidas, pudieron ser cuatro si la pelirroja no hubiera tomado el móvil por el incesante sonido.

—¡Kagura por fin!

—¿Qué pasa, Soyo? —preguntó hundido su rostro en la babeada almohada.

—¡Me pidió que fuera su novia! —Kagura tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído por el grito emocionado de su amiga— hoy vendrá a cenar con mi familia, tú también tienes que venir.

—¿Hoy? No tengo nada importante aparte de ir beber y bailar.

—¿Quieres encontrarte con el chico de la semana pasada? —preguntó intrigada.

—Es más importante conocer a tu novio. Después de la cena quizás vea al chico misterioso. Hablamos después, voy atrasada a clases.

—¡Te espero sin falta! Tengo tu postre favorito.

La pelirroja miró su móvil tras cortar la llamada, era bastante tarde para ir a la primera clase, aunque en definitiva no faltaría a la siguiente, mientras tomaba una ducha pensaba en las pocas horas que faltaban para ver al joven, ella le restaba total importancia al asunto cuando se lo mencionó a su círculo cercano, pero estaba ansiosa de verlo de nuevo. Estaba dispuesta apostar todas sus fichas con él, después de todo, siempre conseguía lo que quería.

.

La joven Yato al llegar de la universidad pasó el día viendo películas esperando a que la hora pasará más rápido, aunque no tuvo el efecto esperado, lo único que tenía en mente es que no permitiría que nadie más tuviera a su "potencial-amigo-con-beneficios".

Kagura llegó a casa de los Tokugawa a las siete de la tarde en punto, la hora en la que se servía la cena ni un minuto antes y ni un minuto después. Soyo recibió la pelirroja con entusiasmo guiándola hasta el salón principal donde la mesa ya estaba puesta y esperaba el invitado especial.

—Kagura el es mí novio, Okita Sougo. Sougo, ella es Kagura. Mi mejor amiga en el mundo.

Vaya que el mundo era un pañuelo, así que el nombre del misterioso chico era Sougo. Eran sin duda extraños que se conocían, razón suficiente para que los ojos azules de Kagura reflejarán abiertamente su decepción y molestia. A diferencia de la recién llegada, Sougo tenía una expresión neutra, pero no podía negar el hecho de lo mucho que le sorprendió encontrarla ahí.

Los susodichos se saludaron, con incomodidad bien disimulada.

—Así que Kagura. Soyo me ha hablado bastante de ti.

—Yo también escuché cosas sobre ti.

Soyo alzó una ceja ante la poco convencional cordialidad entre ambos, no era del todo normal.

—¿Hace cuánto que se conocen? —preguntó la invitada.

—Como unos seis meses —respondió con una sonrisa la chica de oscuros cabellos.

—¿Enserio? ¿Entonces la semana pasada ya pensabas pedirle que sea tu novia? —volvió a preguntar la Yato.

—Sí.

—Chicos la charla debe estar divertida, pero la cena ya está servida —interrumpió la dueña de casa.

Kagura estaba en silencio, soltaba una risita cuando se contaba alguna broma y respondía si le preguntaban algo directamente. Más allá de eso, sus pensamientos apenas y la dejaban actuar con naturalidad. No sabía cómo actuar, fue entonces cuando recordó que su amiga le comentaba que Sougo no tenía redes sociales, ni le gustaban que le tomaran fotos. Si tan solo los hubiera visto juntos antes, jamás se le hubiera acercado.

Lo que sabía con seguridad es que no estaba dispuesta a perder a su amiga, por algo tan absurdo como un hombre.

—¿Kagura? —la llamó su amiga.

—Lo siento ¿qué pasa?

—¿Irás al club esta noche para buscar al chico misterioso?

Okita miró con nerviosismo a la pelirroja, quien supo interpretar adecuadamente la incomodidad del muchacho.

—Perdí el interés en él, pero si vas te acompaño.

—A las una empiezan a cobrar entrada, podríamos irnos a las doce. Sougo maneja.

Kagura ya lo sabía, hace una semana había estado jugueteando con él en el asiento trasero de su auto.

Soyo estaba más que feliz porque las dos personas que más quería estaban conociéndose, ya había imaginado salidas los tres juntos o incluso citas dobles cuando su amiga logrará dar con el paradero del "chico-del-club". Por el contrario, los otros dos sentían el pasar del tiempo lento y tortuosamente.

.

Estaban subiendo al carro del muchacho cuando Soyo notó que no llevaba su móvil, regresando a casa para buscarlo y de paso dejándolos solos.

Sougo enseguida miró por el espejo a la chica que estaba en el asiento trasero.

—Te voy a estar vigilando, hazle daño a mi amiga y te mato.

—Si abres la boca, haré que te arrepientas y que pierdas a tu mejor amiga. Está enamorada de mí, no va a dejarme por rumores de una triste chica que inventa cosas.

—Así que esta es tu verdadera personalidad, bastardo hipócrita.

—Soyo es mi novia y la quiero. Tú solo fuiste diversión de un rato, no voy a dejar que te metas en medio.

—La voy a cuidar sea como sea.

Ambos seguían mirándose por el reflejo en el espejo retrovisor interno. Era una guerra fría y había sido declarada, ambos lucharían a toda costa por ganarse a la ingenua Soyo y eliminar a su oponente. Sin duda esa sería una noche larga.

* * *

No me acordaba de mi contraseña :'v

Pensaba estudiar para el millón de pruebas que tengo la otra semana, pero idea salvaje aparece y no deja que me concentre XD

Espero que les guste, en ese caso dejenme un review :D

SAluditos. FaltamenosparaquevuelvaGintamayToushi!


End file.
